The subject invention is directed toward the art of valves and, more particularly to an improved poppet valve assembly.
The invention is particularly suited for use in the female coupling portion of a quick connect coupling of the type shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,028, issued Mar. 29, 1983, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, as will become apparent, the invention is capable of broader application and can be used in a variety of poppet type check valves and quick connect couplings.
In the above mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,028 there is disclosed a quick connect coupling in which cooperating male and female coupling components are releasably joined by latch balls. The female coupling component includes a spring biased poppet valve element which is moved to its open position against the spring bias by insertion of the male coupling component.
In the coupling under discussion, the valve element is biased by a coil spring axially aligned with both the valve element and a valve chamber opening. In addition, the spring is mounted in a position circumferentially of the opening. Under certain conditions of fluid pressure and velocity in excess of those for which the valve is designed, the coil spring is compressed to a solid condition and/or the valve element shifts to a position where flow through the opening is seriously impaired or blocked.